


Interruptions

by CatLover924



Category: Amazing World (Video Game)
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, First Dates, Friendship, Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLover924/pseuds/CatLover924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draper is working with Brick on a new project, she starts to wonder why he is so awkward around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write a story about these two. Brick's crush on Draper is the cutest thing!

Draper was sitting on a bench in her yard, grimacing as she worked on yet another dress design for Twinkle. She couldn’t fathom why the celebrity singer wouldn’t just take her advice and start wearing more modern clothing. Wasn’t Twinkle afraid that she, much like her taste in fashion, would go out of style? The clothes made the star, after all. The pay rate, however, was nothing Draper could complain about, nor afford to decline.

She was concentrating so hard that it took her a few seconds to notice the shadow that had passed over her clipboard. Annoyed, Draper looked up and was a little surprised to see Brick, Spring Bay’s resident carpenter. A tall and muscular penguin, he was certainly built for the job.

“What is it?” she asked him crossly. Oh, how she hated being interrupted.

Brick looked anxious, his gaze darting around, avoiding her eyes. “Oh, uh...are you busy?”

She gave him a sharp look, annoyed by the stupidity of his question. “Not anymore. You’ve broken my concentration.”

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I-I was wondering if you had time to start renovating the town hall this afternoon.”

“It is in need of an upgrade,” Draper acknowledged.

“So you’ve said before,” Brick recalled, chuckling nervously.

“I _suppose_ I could fit it into my schedule,” she agreed.

“Great! I mean, i-it’ll be fun working with you,” Brick stammered. “See you then.”

“All right- now give me a chance to finish this design,” Draper demanded impatiently.

As Brick walked away, Draper began to think about how silly it was that he had used the word “fun” to describe the task they would be doing later. With the town hall in such a decrepit state, he would have to work even harder than usual, she was sure. Then again, one thing Draper noticed and admired about the carpenter was his perseverance and willingness to accept challenges.

She forced herself to stop thinking about Brick so she could fully concentrate on her work.


	2. Chapter 2

“Nibs?”

Nibs was used to interruptions while she was painting. Some Zing or another always wanted a portrait. What startled her about this visitor is that it was none other than Draper, her closest frien- er, acquaintance. The designer was usually too busy to ask to be painted. If Bloom hadn’t insisted, Draper never would have sat still long enough to have a portrait done at all.

“Yes, Draper?” Nibs responded.

“I was hoping you could help me with something,” she said. “You know Brick?”

Nibs nodded. The carpenter lived nearby, and he had asked to borrow her art supplies a few times.

“Well, he’s been acting rather odd. Earlier today he came to talk to me, and he was just so... awkward. He wouldn’t even look me in the eye.” Draper looked genuinely concerned.

Nibs rolled her eyes. It was so obvious! “Brick just has a bit of a crush on you, Draper.”

“Oh.” The designer looked taken aback, as though she had not even thought of this possibility. “What should I do?”

Nibs thought for a moment. She normally didn’t have to deal with these kind of situations. “Maybe you should ask him out,” she suggested casually.

“What?! But I d-don’t even know if I like him like that!” Draper sputtered.

Nibs snickered at the unusual outburst. “Well, you never know.” The painter shrugged, then paused. “In any case, I certainly wouldn’t wait for him to ask you,” she advised, imagining how many years that would take.

Regaining her composure, Draper said, “Well, I suppose one date wouldn’t hurt. Thanks, Nibs.”

“You’re welcome,” she replied. “Good luck, I guess.”

As Draper walked away, Nibs smiled, thinking of how shocked Brick would be at the prospect of such a date.


End file.
